


It had to happen eventually...

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Lena's got some new shoes.





	It had to happen eventually...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Humor Thing inspired by this tumblr post: http://lenakluthor.tumblr.com/post/176323940032

Almost everyone expected her to crack, eventually. They expected her to lose, to go full Super villain like her mother and her brother. They take advantage of her stability to make tons of money, sure, but they always have one foot out the door, just in case there’s some sign of the inevitable explosion.

It happens on an ordinary Tuesday morning. Lena had been up late working, like she always was, but that morning for some reason it hit her harder than most, and when she was stepping into her $1200 Louboutins , she lost her balance, and in the process, she snapped the heal. Exhausted, angry, and hating every pair of uncomfortable, miserable heels in her closet, her eyes fall on the one pair of footwear she owns that she doesn’t absolutely hate. She hesitates for a moment, because it’s ridiculous, but then she remembers that she’s Lena Fucking Luthor, and she can do whatever the fuck she wants, because she’s a god damned billionaire.

Jess is actually the first to notice. she sees Lena walking in from the elevator, and notices she looks shorter than usual, so she glances down, and there they are, larger than life. A pair of bright pink bunny slippers.

“Ms. Luthor, your shoes,” Jess says, thinking perhaps Lena had forgotten, or was perhaps hitting the scotch a bit early.

“I know,” Lena says. “Aren’t they great?”

Lena goes into her office, and Jess fumes. She’s not sure what this is about, but she knows that damned Danvers woman is responsible.

Except Kara’s not. The bunny slippers had been a gift from Ruby, and when Sam and Ruby walk into Lena’s office that afternoon, there is laughter and high fives, because it’s so cool. Sam, a bit more grown up than her daughter, gives Lena a look, and Lena just shrugs, and tells the story of the broken Louboutin.

When Kara sees them the next day, she doesn’t say anything. She notices, of course, but she’s terrified this is some human thing that she’s somehow missed, so she doesn’t say a word until after her and Lena’s lunch, when she rushes to the DEO and asks Alex.

Alex doesn’t say anything to Kara, other than it’s a little odd, but the moment Kara is gone, she orders full surveillance on Lena, just in case Lena has finally cracked and is planning to take over the world.

James, being James, kind of freaks out. He’s the most conservative of the bunch, after all. He tries to talk Lena into a nice pair of flats, but Lena isn’t having it. She loves her bunny slippers. So much, she’s bought dozens of pairs, in every color of the rainbow. They may be bunny slippers, but damn it, they always match her dress flawlessly. She even has a pair with chemical resistant lines and steel toes for lab wear.

Oddly, it makes her even more intimidating to the board. They’ve always been a bit afraid of her. She’s a Luthor, after all. But now, she’s clearly lost it. They walk around on egg shells, waiting for the day she turns on the Earthquake machine, or the weather dominator, or whatever evil plan for world domination she’s cooking up.

It lasts almost nine months, until Christmas morning, when Lena opens her present from Ruby. A pair of brand new five fingered running shoes.

Jess gets one look at them the following Monday, and the moment Lena is out of sight, she reaches for the bottle of scotch that’s taken up residence in her desk ever since Lena met Kara Danvers. After her second drink, she says fuck it, kicks off her heels and goes on line to order herself a pair of Crocs. She adds a second pair for Lena, because why the hell not.


End file.
